


The Halloween Trick

by mrua7



Series: Strange, scary stories and the Man from U.N.C.L.E. [31]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: It's time for April Dancer's Annual Halloween Party...and the Russian is up to something. Napoleon is sure of it. He just doesn't know what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Trick and Treat" and "A Trick or two up a Russian's sleeve"

 It was Halloween and time for April Dancer’s annual party.  The guest list was a mix of personnel from every section at headquarters; there were even a few accountants and scientists along the the Section II and III agents, secretaries, translators and so many others.

Each group of people had their own style when it came to costumes. Two accountants were dressed as...here’s something original, a stack of money and a money bag with a large dollar sign painted on the canvas.

The translation ladies were dressed like women from around the world; a French coquette, a German beer maiden, a Japanese geisha, a Dutch girl with that cute little hat, dress and wooden shoes. Except for the Geisha, all their skirts were quite short, most likely with their hopes up to hook Napoleon and Illya, whenever they got there.

The guys from Security were dressed in black trench coats, fedora’s and dark glasses...very boring.

George Dennell was wearing a very clumsy suit of armor. Once he sat down in a chair, he couldn’t get up without help, so everyone was bringing him drinks and something to nibble.

Section III’s were pretty original as they came dressed as Solo and Kuryakin, much to the amusement of April and the other Section II’s present. The field agents stuck with the tried and true monster costumes like Dracula and Frankenstein.

Dancer was dressed as a sequined and very stylish cowgirl. Mark Slate wore regal robes and a turban, calling himself an Indian maharaja...he was carrying a stuffed toy tiger under his arm.

The people from Research and Development were the least original as they were still wearing their lab coats, and had merely added head mirrors and stethoscopes draped around their necks; though one of them had pencilled on Groucho Marx eyebrows and a moustache.

So far there was no sign of either Napoleon or his partner.

Everyone expected Solo to turn up in his usual Napoleon Bonaparte costume, as it had sort of become a running joke for him, and everyone else as well. Those new to the party though, weren’t familiar with his ‘schtick.’

Kuryakin on the other hand had over the years shown up wearing his usual black suit and turtleneck, donning a cheap dimestore black mask and calling himself a cat burglar. He’d also dressed as Dr. Who, and even Napoleon Bonaparte, which Solo didn’t appreciate at all, thinking his partner was stealing his thunder. *

Last year however, Illya pulled off the best costume ever, somehow he was dressed as a werewolf, but at the same time he showed up as a cat burgler again.

Napoleon and the rest of the guests were completely befuddled as to how he managed that.  When the werewolf was unmasked...it was Illya. He disappeared out the window yet standing with Solo and April...was Illya dressed as the cat burglar. He was unmasked right in front of them. He denied that was him in the wolf costume.**

So this year everyone was waiting for his next parlor trick.

Solo arrived as usual, attired as L'empereur, but there was no sign of Illya. Napoleon mingled, working the room while flirting with the ladies and waiting for his partner’s arrival like everyone else. He wasn’t happy as every woman he spoke to asked him about Kuryakin. The Russian was stealing his thunder, again and he wasn’t even here!

Napoleon finally shimmied across the room to the Monster Mash, heading to the punch bowl. Labelled ‘witches’ **brew** ’; he dipped in the ladle, and poured a small amount of the **purple** liquid into his cup to sample it.

“Not bad,” he nodded with a smile. It had a nice kick to it and he filled his cup to the brim with the libation.

“So where’s that Russian partner of yours?” Wanda came up behind him. She was scantily clad in a silken red and gold lamé harem outfit. The coin belt around her waist jingled as she walked.

“I have no idea. He said he was coming but wouldn’t tell me when, nor would he tell me what his costume would be.” Napoleon really was getting tired of Illya being the focus of attention.

“Everyone’s looking forward to it after what he pulled last year,”Wanda smiled. “It sort of adds a bit of excitement to the party, don’t you think?”

There was a shriek that came from the living room.

“Here we go again,” Napoleon muttered. “Illya’s big entrance.” He stepped over to see what the fuss was about.

“Oh my God...it moved!” The women had retreated to the far side of the room while pointing at a skeleton that was sitting with its legs crossed in one of the chairs.

 

 

 

Draped in cobwebs and a diaphanous white cloth; there was a stuffed raven perched on its shoulder.

“Funny, I don’t remember putting that there,” April said. ”Mark dear, did you do that?”

“Not me luv.”

The skeleton raised a boney hand and the fingers wiggled a toodling sort of ‘hello.’

“Illya, you’re scaring the ladies. Allow me to unmask him,” Napoleon announced his chivalrous act.

He stepped forward and grabbing the skull, it detached from the neck! Napoleon dropped it in shock. He waved his hands over the top of the skeleton checking for wires, but found none.

The hand raised again, and waggled a warning with its index finger before reaching down, retrieving the head and sticking it back in its proper place.

Unbeknownst to everyone, outside on the fire escape crouched a snickering Illya Kuryakin. In his hand was a remote control device that he was using to animate the skeleton.

He watched as he made it rise up from the chair, walk across the room to the door, open it and depart the party, leaving the guests in a complete state of bewilderment for a second before they applauded.

Illya dashed over to the next window at the end of the hallway on April’s floor. He climbed through and headed to the door, ringing the bell.

He pulled his latex mask over his head, a skull mask of course, and he was wearing a black bodysuit painted like a full skelton.

April answered the door, and did a double take.

“Sorry I am late,” he stepped in.” I had to finish up something at headquarters.” He made a beeline for the food table.

“Illya how did you do that?” Napoleon called out.

“Do what?”

“I pulled off your head and …”

Kuryakin lifted his mask; his eyebrows lowered in a look of puzzlement. “What are you talking about? As you can see my head is quite intact. Napoleon I just arrived, and I am quite hungry I might add. I had to redo some paperwork and had no time to eat this afternoon.”

Solo scrunched up his face in confusion.

“No...but you, the skeleton was in the chair... and when I went to unmask you, your head, or I should say skull came off in my hands.”

“My friend, I think you have been sampling the punch one too many times.”

Illya walked away, leaving his partner, April and most of the other guests completely befuddled.

They didn’t see his wicked grin as his back was to them…

 

 

  
References to:

[ *" Trick and Treat ](http://mfu-scrapbook.livejournal.com/1177050.html) ,"    [ "Costume Planning ](http://section7mfu.livejournal.com/794775.html)"

  
*[* "A trick or two up a Russian’s sleeve ](http://section7mfu.livejournal.com/772410.html)"


End file.
